Zero Down
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: An accident that wasn't supposed to happen. Something that causes Heero to lie on the brink of death; something that causes him to disappear...and reappear as something unexpected. Discontinued.
1. Rain like Tears

Author's note: Yes, I know :sigh: another one to add to the collection, neh? Well, I have to admit this one will most likely be different from my others . I was reading a manga that I was really tempted to buy called Gunslinger Girl, which is very good by the way!

Summary: It wasn't supposed to turn out like that. It wasn't supposed to 'end' like that and it **certainly** wasn't supposed to start like this! Perhaps we should start from the beginning…

Note: This is a **kind of** **crossover** with Gunslinger Girl, **plot wise only**. There will most likely be no same characters from the story crossed with this fic. Image Gundam Wing mixed with that is all!

Also, the beginning was originally from a story of mine that was taken down called 'Pieces of Us'

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Gunslinger Girl. If I make any songs mentioned in here, they are not mine either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Zero Down**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was pitter-pattering on the windshield, the dark clouds hanging low despite the chill in the air. Fog was beginning to roll in, the steam from sewer vents blowing into the gloomy day's small wind. People hurried to and fro, much like in New York City on it's rainy weather, either huddling under the many stores and building's lining the busy street or under dark colored umbrellas. Sometimes a small child would run along with their family, a bright colored yellow or pink umbrella over them or flying in the light breeze that was picking up every hour.

The black limousine that fit along with the weather and it's traffic with it's bleak colors of black and dulled silver rolled down the slick road, carefully making it's way to avoid collision despite the traction in the tires.

The Vice Foreign Minister had long ago exchanged the smaller pink one, less conspicuous in the public and to the assassins.

"Good luck on your speech, Miss Peacecraft." The chauffeur, James commented to the smiling youth that looked stern, ready to take on the political leaders of the day. Some political ambassadors were beginning to question the motives of the Preventers, frightened of the possibility that they were a terrorist organization themselves. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience of the parking," He apologized, the building on the other side of the slick street. Cars and buses lining the curbs and streets were all blocked, a Saturday full of shopping sales people refused to miss out on.

"Don't mind at all, James." Relena Peacecraft commented with a smile as she took the hand of her bodyguard and got out of the vehicle. "It's perfectly fine." The rain hit the umbrella over top of her rather roughly, the sound like distant thunder in the woman's ears. This morning had been rather quiet; a silent hush falling over her household and her bodyguard, the ever-silent former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, didn't help with the problem.

"Ready?" Her Preventer bodyguard of only less than a year questioned, holding the umbrella tightly so it wouldn't get the politicians classic, but still stylish business dress suit wet. Unruly and long dark brown bangs hung heavily over prussian eyes, covering but not lessening the intense gaze of Heero.

"Yes, thank you." She took the umbrella from Heero's hands, bidding a farewell to her driver and Heero followed. Turning slightly, Relena smiled a little bit at the sight of Heero in the rain. She tried to offer him an umbrella also but he declined with the firm shake of his head, she suspected it was because he liked the rain yet he still never told her why.

Turning her head back around to hear a sudden sound like a car zooming towards her, she stopped. Her eyes were wide and her body was frozen in place, water swirling around her high heel shoes as it searched for a drain pipes the splash down into. Two headlights shone on her, blinding her and paralyzing her at the same time. She felt like a deer as a car came speeding towards her, the driver unaware of the person as he continued picking up speed.

"Relena!" She heard someone shout as people in the crowd on the sidewalks screamed when they saw a teenage woman standing wide eyes, the crowd was also frozen in fear as they watched a young woman stand right in front of a speeding car.

They knew she was going to die.

A woman held onto her confused child in a tight embrace to cover her baby's eyes, shutting hers as well to hide from the image of the soon to be dead girl.

Brakes slammed and the screeching of tires was heard when the driver became aware of the person standing stock still in the street.

Relena felt something heavy throw her out of the way of the moving vehicle just in time and right before impact and fell roughly.

A loud thump was heard as the car hit the target, rain continuing to fall. In between two parked cars small steps away from the accident, she blinked in a daze and realized that she was safe from the collision. The noises replayed in the teen's head and Relena got up with wide eyes, wincing at the scratched and cuts she now held.

Her throat froze and her vision got blurry as she took in the site of the accident and quickly scrambled to her feet, slipping and her shoes following as the umbrella lay not far away, her hair now matted down. Her body shook as some people from the streets came to hold her up, not recognizing her as the Vice Foreign Minister at all.

The car had swerved and backed up traffic but none of that mattered when she saw what the car hit. Her breath hitched and she tried to get out of the people's grasps as she lunged for the limp body.

"Heero!" She screamed, the people not letting her out of their grasps while they tried to pull her to safety as she vainly tried to free herself.

TBC


	2. News and Prognosis

Chapter One:

Rain pooled around his unconscious and gravel injured form. Even the perfect soldier would have a hard time getting up after a collision like that and getting sent down the street by a car going over fifty miles per hour.

His head had connected with the street, the heavy surface sharply hitting his head, making blood pool around him from other scrapes and injuries he had received.

People were screaming in frenzied voices when a name was put to the girl that had almost bee on her way to heaven. Who would have thought Relena Darlain almost died from a car collision? After surviving so many assassination attempts and a war itself, it would have been an all time low for her to die from something so… unprepared?

None the less, the girl was in tears. Some of the good Samaritans managed to call the nearest emergency line and the police as well as an ambulance were called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news wasn't good.

Relena pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed some more, the nurses looking at the emotionally distressed girl with pity as they gently wrapped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Ma'am…" A Doctor said as he fixed the position of his glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose, "We need to know what kid of care…"

"The best." She looked up with reddened eyes from her crying and glared at the man as she clenched her teeth. "I'm Vice Foreign Minister spare no cost to help him." Her eyes were blazing with defiance no matter what the diagnosis was.

She shot a glare at the retreating Doctor that kept sighing at her choice not that they would think of killing a patient or anything…they just didn't think he would be worth the expense.

To them, he was just a bodyguard, just a former soldier from the war. He was just one of the five Gundam pilots that would reach his untimely death sooner or later. Besides, there were still four other pilots to save the world from trouble.

Well, news flash for them: this was Heero Yuy and he wouldn't go down because of a single care accident. He was the one that self detonated and survived. He wasn't just a bodyguard to her, and he never would be. He would always be the one person she could love in her heart.

She rested her head against her kneecaps once more and stared with her head turned towards the door. One of the kind nurses had lent her some baby oil and helped her removed the mascara stains running down her cheeks from when she had cried on the streets. She laughed coldly; knowing that even waterproof mascara couldn't stop the rain and her tears from running down her cheeks in black trails.

Her eyes became half-lidded as she stared listlessly at the entrance doors, again, like she had for the past two hours that she had been there. Here she was, stuck in the waiting room while Heero could be in a life or death situation. Her skin got cold suddenly when she thought of the possibility of Heero dying. She licked her lips and nibbled on her lower lip as she closed her eyes tightly. The sounds of the world outside signaled everything was still in motion but she was standing her in frozen time, seconds lasting for hours.

Her world would cease to move and exist if she knew that it was her that killed him, her stupidity that caused all this! Great, she sighed heavily and a twisted smile that didn't reach her teary eyes made it's way to her face, coming out in more of a grimace.

Here she was again, thinking like some many times how stupid she was. She ran her fingers roughly through her drying hair and pulled her legs tighter towards her, 'There I go again.' She muttered darkly to herself.

The outlook of all of this was very bleak, or so the doctor bluntly put it. Heero had several broken ribs and had internal bleeding, as well as the fact he was having trouble breathing. His arm was broken and his shoulder dislocated. Relena clenched her eyes closed so tight tears rimmed her eyelashes once more. It was all her fault that this happened! It was always her stupid fault! She groaned and hit her head against the wall behind her and winced, perhaps that would stop her from repeating herself?

If only she had avoided that car… "Stop it!" She hissed to herself and let her arms encircle her torso and she hugged herself for body warmth and comfort. Her panty hose didn't provide much warmth and they were torn, not to mention soaking wet. Her shoes were probably lying in a gutter somewhere in the streets.

She choked back tears and buried herself into the comforting blanket wrapped around her shaking shoulders and shivering body. She bit back sobs and refused to show weakness during that time that Heero needed her to be strong for him. She calmed down somewhat and her eyes weren't so distant. For him she would be strong.

TBC 

Author's note:

Thanks to all those who reviewed! This chapter wasn't very long, but hopefully the plot should be getting along pretty soon!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	3. Interesting Offer

Note: The society is: Italy's Public Corporation for Social Welfare

Chapter Two:

"Is that so?" The doctor questioned as he looked out of the observation window looking into his patient, Heero Yuy's room. The lights were turned on but the person barely stirred, chest moving up and down in slow and barely noticeable movements.

"Yes, our whole company revolves around taking care of people that have been injured and recovery seems slim or they will but their life will be affected by incidents." The man said as he also looked out the observation window and eyed the person lying on the simple hospital bed like a specimen. They had narrowed down certain cases of youth's that were injured and it had all come down to this one teen, a former Gundam pilot none the less.

"_The younger the person the better it is, but in this case some one in their teenage years may work better. There has to be a strong will to survive, something that isn't needed in the after product."_

"_So basically it'll be picky, right? We need someone who wants to live but then doesn't afterwards?" He had questioned back the doctor who sighed heavily at the question and nodded._

"_This one," He threw down a manila folder onto the table, a picture clipped on the top labeled 'Heero Yuy', "Will do best. He's been in other experiments before so it would be best to take our chances with him. He's already been trained severally so it'll take less for the conditioning."_

"_But the memories…"_

"_Would be erased," another sigh emitted from the weary doctor as he slumped into his chair and folded his arms before looking pointedly at Haku once more, "But everything will come as natural instinct since he's been trained 'since the day he was born' to fight."_

_Haku laughed coldly before leaning in, "Do you really think that Heero Yuy would like it if we were to take away his very existence from the world?"_

_The doctor's eyes flashed as he leaned in also to hiss into Haku's ear with just as much of a biting tone that Haku had used, "He won't know any better."_

_And that's what ended the conversation._

The doctor sighed, looking at the clipboard once more before the man named Haku Jenkins. "Miss Relena is currently looking over the welfare of this patient," no surprise there, Haku shrugged and looked at the doctor still, "But…she is very stubborn when we say that he might not pull through."

Haku nodded, though his thoughts were different. 'Of course he will, he's survived self-destructing his Gundam before, I'm sure a simple car accident won't be able to kill the infamous pilot of the Wing Zero.' He held a sympathetic look in his eyes, "We have dedicated our lives to helping those kind of people that are in conditions such as these," he let his hand drift towards the window once more, sweeping a look at the room again. "We wish to help the world, and clear rooms in the hospitals for those who are able to recover."

The doctor nodded with a set jaw, "And information involving the patients care?"

Haku sighed, "It's to be kept confidential so it's basically as though the person isn't existing in the world anymore while they receive treatment."

"That's odd…" The doctor commented as he rubbed his chin. He peered at the person coming to him with this… _special_ offer and frowned as he turned once more to look at his patient.

"It is odd," Haku commented with a quick tongue, "But we find it better if we care for these people without visitors coming to interrupt any work or progress we've done with our patients." He tapped his fingers on the glass rhythmically.

"That does make sense." He picked up the clipboard with a release paper and other documents signing Heero over into the care of Haku and his company. He picked up the pen and glanced at the papers before signing his name and filling out all the required information.

"Perfect," Haku said with a smile to the doctor and another glance at Heero's unmoving form, "I'll call the company and inform them of the agreement so they'll be here rather quickly to pick him up." He held out his hand formally before the doctor in a leisured position, shoulder somewhat relaxed and not stiffly straight as they were in the beginning.

The doctor grabbed Haku's hand and exchanged a smile also as he shook his hand, grip tight and strong for one in the medical field. "It's wonderful to do business with you."

Haku nodded, 'You have no idea.' He added in his mind with a smile at Heero also. "It's nice to know we'll be able to help another person in the world."

The doctor nodded, know the accomplished feeling of self-satisfaction after saving a life. He turned and held open the double white doors for his guest and they both left the observation room.

'Things are going along just great, just perfectly smooth.' He grinned as he punched in some numbers to send a message to headquarters about the newest accomplishment.

Looks like they would have their test subject after all.

TBC

Author's note:

Yep, another "short" chapter . Haku is mine. I randomly made him up. Oy, people need to update their stories. I'm getting bored… X.X blah…

in Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Hold your Screams

_ZERO Down  
_Chapter Three:

The mask covering Heero's mouth held back a scream, the sedative not being able to muffle the already dulled pain as they continued their little experiment on him. He had no idea where he was, what was going or…_or even who he was_. Slowly, bits and pieces of the puzzle that made of his life disappeared and he was left lying empty on a bloodied operation slab of metal.

He panted as the doctors wiped the sweat off their brow, injecting some sort of fluid into his body that calmed his taunt muscles and slowed his breathing to a better pace. His vision was already blurry, the pain intoxicating him. For some unknown reason, he felt as if it shouldn't bother him. He had an awkward feeling he had already lived with more pain, or through it at least. The thought quickly died in his mind.

"How are you feeling?" He didn't have enough energy to respond, completely rained. The voice sounded as though it was coming to him from six feet under water, as if he was drowning. Why did it suddenly feel hard to breathe?

Blurry images hovered over him, touching and prodding at his body as a light hung over head, blinding him temporarily as his eyes were constantly adjusting to the light difference. Everything felt so different, like he was a newborn child.

A barely suppressed groan made it's way out of his mouth as he managed to tilt his head to the side and close his eyes as his chest rose and fell heavily with exhaustion. His limbs felt heavy, stiff with…some sort of unknown feeling. He tried to work his mouth, tried to yell at them and scream "what the hell did you do to me?" but nothing came out. Only carbon dioxide came out, and oxygen came back in. Everything was automatic.

"Move you arm." Someone commanded and he couldn't, he couldn't feel his arms. Tiny pinpricks from the needles they were poking him with sent messages from his nerves to his brain…but something just didn't seem right, something didn't feel right.

"Can you move your arm?" He tilted his head once more as if to say 'no'. He blinked his eyes open and tried to fight off the nausea once the blinding light hit him in the face again. He gagged, trying to move his body to the side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit.

Warm hands lifted his body gently, different from those of the blurred bodies of the doctors leaning over him. An IV was stuck into his arm at the same time as he coughed, vomit mixed with blood spilling onto the floor.

His vision swayed as he looked at the floor and noted it was blue…mixed with red slashes here and there. 'My…my b-blood…!'

His mind reeled and he retched once more and coughed, gagging at the awful taste in his mouth as the hands that helped him up drew circles on his back to try and soothe him. His body shook with each heave and he felt tears rim his lashes when he clenched his eyes closed. He had never thrown up before in his life before, well whatever they had done.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice whispered into his ears as he was eased back down onto the operation table. A girl with black hair and kind green eyes reached his hazy vision and he blinked to get rid of the haze on-slaughtering his mind once more.

His head was lifted up gently, a soft and fluffy cushion put under his head to prop him up a little bit. He sighed in relief, as his body seemed to calm down, whatever drug they were pumping into his body through the drip line was obviously working.

Soothing noises reached his ears and his eyelids felt heavy as he let his body slowly succumbing to the much-needed sleep his body screamed for that was beckoning to him at the edge of his mind. Gentle fingers that reminded him of something, someone else from somewhere he couldn't remember, brushed his hair and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a damp hand towel.

He fell asleep, or unconscious, amidst all the gore surrounding him and the doctors sighing in relief.

"Rei, why are you doing that?" Doctor Heirar, chief of the whole operation, questioned with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the wall and shrugged off his bloodstained lab coat.

"Do what?" She questioned softly and innocently as she still brushed his hair repeatedly out of his face, the stubborn bangs kept coming back into their original place though. She smiled despite herself and her eyes softened at the innocent look on his face.

"Do that, treat him like a child." The doctor swept his hand to what she was doing, gently caring for him and humming all the way.

She looked up, green eyes piercing into his own and he stared back without a blink before his dry eyes needed to. "You may have turned him into some sort of machine, but he's been signed under my care. I'll treat him the way I want to."

Heirar sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his sweat slicked hair and lowered his head and slumped his shoulders while looking at the stubborn twenty-two year old. "That teen is gonna act like a kid now." Rei didn't reply.

"So it'll be twice that his innocence has been taken away from him." Rei's fingers halted in their movement but continued to wipe away the sweat and blood staining his forehead and she sighed with a great burden of sorrow and pain on her shoulders.

Rei sighed heavily and looked up and the now silent doctor who was eyeing her, curious as to what her next moves would be. "I'm still to train him. He's to be more perfect than the perfect soldier he was acclaimed to be before…this." Her eyes fell to his body, the operation fixing any problems that had happened to his body from the car crash including the broken ribs and internal bleeding.

She lowered her head as the door closed, signaling the exit of the doctor and she sniffled, tears not falling from her eyes as she stared at the youth lying on the slab of metal that sufficed for a bed.

"God, please forgive us…" Silence was the only answer to her plea to the heavens.

TBC

Author's note:

Rei is mine also. Just like Haku. Reviews are always loved and welcomed! Thank you to to people who did review—I'm glad that you like the story! The updates for this weekend will probably be very few, a warning in advance since I'll be going always. Race season is starting again so I'll be busy most weekends.

Thanks to those who reviewed once again :huggles:

Love, Red Tail


	5. Rememeber Them

**ZERO Down**  
By: Lost-Remembrance

"_Sometimes war can do evil things to people and others around them. The most wonderful of technology was made during war time. You may not realize it yet, but now is a time of war…and it forever will be."_

Chapter Four:

"You WHAT!" Relena screamed at the doctor sitting calmly—too calmly, she noted—at his desk with his arms crossed, fingers tapping lightly on the mahogany wood filled with papers and folders of patients.

Duo jumped to his feet also after hearing the news, trigger finger twitching as he yanked a concealed gun out to the now wide-eyed and stock-still doctor. "Tell us again," he ground out through clenched teeth as he lunged over and gripped the doctor's collar roughly and lifted him up forcefully, "What the hell you did to my best bud?"

Relena stiffly nodded her head to also want to hear the story again and clenched her fists at her side, glaring at the pompous doctor with his head still raised high though she could tell his limbs were trembling slightly in fear of the great Shinigami.

"An organization came and they have been known for helping patients suffering from accidents such as your friend was in recover," he stuttered out with much effort as the hand grasping his shirt lifted him with ease off his feet. He gasped, holding onto the arm now encircling his throat and looking into fiery eyes that blazed at him, promising a _very_ painful and slow death.

Of course, maybe it was luck at first for the good, but not so good doctor when the doorhandle to his office rattled, the door creaking open and the doctor looked up.

Duo grinned evilly at the people in the doorway who simply raised an eyebrow at the braided youth's antics and the roll of ducktape in his hands, the other one gripping the doctor's tie and some of his lab coat.

"Well, this is a surprise." Relena muttered, turning back to glaring at the doctor and sitting down again on the chair that she had leapt up from on her exclaimation.

"You heard me perfecty fine the first time." A punch to the side of the face and the doctor's face was flushed with outrage and embrassment.

His eyes held fury, "How dare you…!"

"Heero had better be all right!" Duo's glare silenced the self-righteous doctor. "Or you, you will pay the price."

Elsewhere, Heero leaned against a pillow, staring at Rei who gently placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Heero Yuy." The teen nodded at his name, looking up at her with blank eyes as he stared at the smoking gun in his hand. He had already made all the targets in a bullseye.

Rei said he was a natural, and it did feel like it came naturally to him.

"Rei Yamako." Rei nodded and smiled, holstering her MP5 automatic and sternly looking at her ward and the child that helped her with her missions to help protect the peace.

She snorted at the trailing of her thoughts leading to the earth and colonies proection, the Preventers. She chuckled darkly, 'And the Preventer's think that they're all that.' In fact, their organization not only stopped some wars but had ties with the Mafia that were sublime so she later learned.

She shrugged, it didn't really matter who they were protecting or doing business for. If her gut told her it was wrong, then it was simple as that, right?

"Heero?"

"Rei?" The brunette looked up to tilt his head in confusion to the older woman. She smiled at him before clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes war can do evil things to people and others around them. The most wonderful of technology was made during war time. You may not realize it yet, but now is a time of war…and it forever will be." He nodded, "Remember those words of advice."

She closed her eyes and just had to get that off her chest. She shighed heavily, smiling as she motioned him to follow back to their room to wait for a mission or briefing session or training for Heero who had already passed with flying colors.

"_Remember them._" And so the words were imprinted into his memory.

TBC

Author's note: Very short, yes…I know (the other updates should make up for that) Hope that y'all liked it and thanks to those who did review or read this story:hugs people: Thank you everyone! I have such a boost in confidence!

Love, Red Tail


	6. Killing Her

Note: Well, I can assume that y'all were wondering when I was going to update one of my stories Sorry for the long wait—I had HSA tests this week so I was swamped with studying and crap.

Sorry, also, for the shortness of some of the other chapters. Sometimes it's hard to write a really long chapter for me (I don't like jumping around scenes a lot like). Anyways… thanks to those who did review for this story! It makes me so happy!

**Zero Down**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

Chapter Six:

Heero looked up, a machine gun in lazily leaning against his body which was in a relaxed position itself. Rei looked out through her binoculars, glancing every so often at Heero who simply found himself entertained by making sure that his weapons, placed expertly all over his body, were in place and all in good order. For explosives in the soles of his faded yellow tennis shoes to a gun in his waistband, he was well prepared, as any expert assain would be.

"Having fun?" She questioned, leaning back against the buildings cement railing. The roof top had an amazing view of the city, giving them time to get used to their surroundings and also to calm their (or at least Rei's) jittery nerves. The woman wondered if it was just the drugs or his past that made him so calm when faced in situations such as what they were faced with at the moment.

"Hn."

She smirked, a small chortle falling from her lips as she ushered him over to her. He raised an eyebrow, following her orders and waiting patiently for her orders. She pointed up to the sky.

"So…?"

She looked at him and slung a arm lazily over his stiff shoulder, "So? What do you mean so?" She looked up at the night sky once more, "Do you know what they are?"

He nodded, "Stars and colonies." Who didn't?

She smiled lightly, "Yes. They are." She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky once more, tracing the twinkling lights so far away.

"And that's the moon." He grunted and truned, walking back to where he was with his weapons, tracing the contors of the metallic killing machine.

"Yes," Rae commented, "You're right." She knew he was being sarcastic, but she couldn't help but reply. "And from space it just looks like a graveyard."

Heero froze, frowning… why did those words seem like they had come from the mouth of someone else? Rae looked at him, seeing his expression but he quickly shrugged it off.

"The mission?" He questioned her as he locked the safety back onto his machine gun, checking the clip to make sure that it was fully loaded.

Rae got to her feet, moving like a cat without sound and took the weapon from him, putting it securely into a violin case. The prep school uniform that Heero was wearing made him look inconspicious to her and any bystanders. For all the world to know, she was just his mother.

Funny how he felt like he had done this whole routine before, only with a "father" instead of a "mother".

She turned to face him, an aura of seriousness now replacing the usually outgoing person that she was. "I want you to remain silent and not do anything. Do not remove any weapons and pose any threat at all. Act innocent and be the "perfect little angel" you're supposed to be."

He nodded, the tone in her voice sounding as if there was no room for failure.

She smiled at him calmly, "Good." And the conversation was over like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a girl there, honey colored hair with innocent light blue eyes. She stared at him, blue eyes glazed with tears that had refused to fall, or already had. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes somewhat pink colored and a gag was in her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was sitting on a comfortable looking sofa.

The only thing was that there were men all around her, their body languid speaking dangerous despite the languid positions they found themselves in. Heero knew better than to underestimate anyone, as did the people who knew him. Despite his thin frame, he was probably more dangerous than any of the other people in this room.

"So, taking to hostages now are we?" Rei flicked the cigarette out of her mouth, holding it with experienced ease between her index finger and her middle. She grinned, putting it back in her mouth and taking a deep drag of the smoking fag, thankful for the nicotine rush it gave her to calm her even more. She raised off her hand again, this time not to take the drug from her mouth but to flick off the men in the room who obviously eyed her slim, but full figure.

"Burn." She growled, taking a seat roughly while Heero remained standing, looking at each of the men who, in turn, stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the kid?"

"My son." She grunted. Some of the men grinned at her, throwing some money on the table as if a bet had been made. Someone reached down and put the money in the pocket.

A gun was drawn and Rei's form stiffened minutely as did Heero's, who stared at the shocked girl and the gun pointed at her head.

"Why are you here?"

"Aw…you missed me that much?" The gangster grinned back.

"So you remember that night, then?" She looked at Heero, "Why not let you 'son' be with my friends? I'm sure that they'd love to meet a pretty little thing like him." He looked at her as she glared at him, already refusing the offer in the second it left his mouth.

"Never." She hissed, grinning cockily, "It was a mistake of me to ever have that night with you."

The gun was pressed more against the skull of the little girl, eyes pleading at Heero who stared at her, emotions supressed expertiley underneath his cold gaze.

"Well, I'm sure that it's something 'bout this kid, right?" The gun's safety was removed and the girl flinched, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

And, in an instant, a gun fired.

Rei jerked back, turning eyes back to Heero who had a semi-automatic in his hand, the barrel of his gun smoking as he flipped a switch on the violin case, the classic move of a machine gun coming out. Bullets streamed out of the weapon, hitting the wall, table, glasses, and just about anything else in the room.

He grabbed the girl, firing all the way, bullets hiting their mark. Blood splattered on his face and his clothing, one stray bullet from the 'enemy' hitting him in the arm, tearing through the skin. He jerked the table in front of them to it's side, helping to shield them from other enemy bullets, though the skilled assassin didn't need it.

Rei simply sat there, glaring at Heero as he continued firing, finally removing her gun and firing shots at the targets trying to shoot at her 'baby' or 'kid' as she decided to call him after he was put under her wing.

Bang. Another bullet in the head and another target fell, blood splattering across the room and a person fell, hitting the blinds and making the room become a dimly lit area, the shades blocking the sun's rays and luminating the siloutette of the person's still frame.

Bang. The final shot. A bullet shell fell to the floor, clinking until it stopped rolling.

Blood was everywhere, covering the entire apartment... everywhere, except on the little girl.

She looked up at Heero with a thnakful look in her eye, tears of happiness in her eyes despite the horror of seeing her 'angel' drenched in the blood of other's and some of his own. He looked down at her with eyes that held turmoiled emotions, mixing togetehr to form a raging sea in his prussian irises.

The gag was removed after he cut her bonds. "Thank you…" She whispered with relief.

"Heero," the brunette turned upon hearing his name to his superior. Rae looked at him, sighing heavily. "Why did you loose control?"

Would he be able to tell her that she was the little girl that he had accidentally killed so long ago, something about miscalcuations and then the sweet face of another that looked like the girl and her puppy. Rele… the name was gone as quickly at the flash of memory bearing the name with the person's dimly-lit face.

"I don't know." He manged to let out, looking down at the floor and at the many bullet shells scattered around, gleaming at him mockingly. Bullets rimmed the bodies, the walls, everything was torn to shreds. His aim was true, and bullets were something that could eaily be disposed of—it wasn't at his expense. Just the company that Rei, and he himself he assumed too, worked for.

"Was it because of this girl?" She looked at the child, never expecting the hostage to be there.

Their mission was something simple—elimate the gnagsters that were disrupting the balance and messing with their missions—killing or saving their targets and jobs. And, even though it was completed, it was not the way planned. And, everything was supposed to go as planned.

Rei flicked the safety off her gun, walking over to where Heero was. Her raised her gun and took aim at the short distance, Heero standing still and waiting for his punishment.

"No—" The cry of protest was cut short by a bullet. It pierced the skull and the little girl fell over, blue eyes lifeless and dead. Rei's target was never faulty.

She walkedup to Heero, looking at the body, blood dripping from the gaping wound, taking in the carnage of her skilled work. She didn't even glance at Heero who tensed, refusing to look at the body.

"Never disobey the orders of the mission ever again."

For some reason, that girl was crying for him. That was tow that he had failed, but…the memory quickly dispappeared, the teary face of a girl bruied beneath cement and concreate beyond his reach disappated.

Never disobey the orders of the mission. He closed his eyes and nodded, never…

TBC

Author's note: wow…that was kinda sad, neh? Well, I tried to make it long since the wait was kind of…long. Wow, I used the same two words in the same sentence. Cool! Woo!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter—reviews and comments are always welcomed!

Love, Red Tail


	7. Of More Matters

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for this story! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Zero Down**

**by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven:

"Hey, Heero." The brunette looked up with cool and calculating dark blue eyes from where he was aiming with his rifle scope down at the target below. He looked at her, finger easing away from the trigger he was about to pull before his trainer spoke.

Rei smiled at him, expecting Heero to speak first. So he did, saying, "what?" in his cold and detached voice. It held no happiness, just a person having existence in the world and not caring.

Laughing as she walked over to him she shook her head in a mocking manner, happily clapping him on the shoulder as she bent down next to the teen who looked at her, this time in confusion.

"Well?"

He looked away, grunting a "hn" under her breath. She shook her head with an exasperated sigh this time.

Deciding to get on with the matter at hand, she looked down at the target below them. She looked at his sniper rifle and his scope, saying calmly, "Remember what I told you about the range?"

The brunette nodded, his spiky bangs going up and down as he did so. He tilted his head towards her, "How can I forget? We do this everyday as always?"

She laughed, "Humor me!" She slapped him on the back for old times sake.

Nodding at the request as he calmly stated the information, he quoted from the day before, "600 and closer aim for the head and more than shoot anywhere in the torso."

Rei smirked. Rubbing his head, she earned a small smile from him. "I taught you well, then, did I?"

"That or I managed to teach myself." Heero said, looking at his trainer out of the corner of his eye as he rested his rifle.

"Hey," She said after a silence fell between the two. "How about you humor an old woman like me—" Heero snorted and she shot him a playful glare. "—And we both go down to the city for some R&R since training's over for today."

"If you'd like."

She smiled, "Of course you can consider this a mission if you would like." He tilted his head in her direction in a confused, yet interested, manner. "You need to interact more with people."

Her other words were left unspoken in the air; _and you need to try and get a better grasp at the abilities now granted to you through these bastard scientists._

She shook her head and looked at him with sparkling emerald eyes, "Shall we go?" She got up from her spot on the ledge of the building.

"I should go change." She nodded, walking him to his nearby bedroom.

"I'll wait out here." She opened the door for him as she watched him eye the bag lying on his bed. "I got you some clothing." He nodded curtly and walked in, closing the door behind him to get changed.

She sighed as she leaned against the door. She turned her head towards a darker corridor and she smirked, clicking her teeth together in a reprimanding way. "Haku, you should know spying doesn't become of you."

The man grunted, walking over to Rei. "The Minister isn't giving up on her search, and it seems she's dragged the other pilots into this mess. We have no idea on how to track the four pilots, but the Minister is easy enough to find."

Turning sad green eyes to look at the door, she whispered, "They would still care for him, even if he's been stripped and suppressed of everything he's worked for."

Haku grunted, "I'm simply the delivery man." She threw a punch at him, satisfied when it connected with his cheek with a 'crack'.

"You're a bastard." She hissed, "Do you know what it's like to see him? He used to be sixteen, now he's twelve!" _He gets four more years out of life than a normal person would. _Rei paused, _but would he give it away to become sixteen or however old again and regain his memories?_

Sighing, Haku leaned his head against the wall, "The drugs affected his systems. It was a effect and possibility." He looked at the seething woman in her twenties, "Don't take your anger out on me."

"You're the one that's their little lap dog!" She clenched her fists, "What happens if we get caught? They could trace you, with your description from that stupid doctor!" She cursed that man too, for allowing Heero to be taken away and turned into a modified Perfect Soldier.

"You happen to be one too." He muttered, getting up. "I should be going now. Arm yourselves, just in case. A pilot could be running around for all we know."

Coldly laughing, she shot back, "Yeah? And who would think to look at Veisp's mansion? The guy owns most of this whole place any ways!"

He didn't bother glancing back.

Heero opened the door from behind her and she turned with a smile on her face, "Awww!" She grabbed his cheek and he turned away with a pout on his face. "You look so cute in that school uniform!" The black uniform fit his body, from the tight long t-shirt that opened near the neck to reveal some of his muscles, to the pants and the heavy combat boots.

"You're the one that picked it out." He mumbled.

She smiled, "You're right!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "How about some ice cream, little brother?"

He looked up at her, looking around to see them already on the streets. "Veisp wants the best for you."

"He's weird." Heero grumbled as they continued to walk along the streets and they stopped at an ice cream parlor.

"Ah, yes, but he loves you like a son, or a brother, or a lover, or whatever you wanna call it!"

"Hn."

TBC

Author's note: Wow, that took a long time to update... I'm so sorry for not updating! Thank you everyone for the reviews!

Love, Red Tail


	8. Something Takes A Part of Me

Author's note: I got new music from a friend (Rammstein, E Nomine (Yes! Mitternacht!), Freak on a Leash and lots of other pretty good stuff! XD ) Letsee, my bio teacher sucks (how come I always get crappy science teachers?) and I'm already crammed with school work. Oh, and I'm learning to type properly, so it's gonna be hell for me since I've memorized the keyboard for typing so much. Now, I have to learn the 'proper' way. Great.

Anyhow, I've somehow managed to get around to writing this chapter and I hope that it get's everyone all happy and all since school's over (at least for me…) and all!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Love, Red Tail

**ZERO Down**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

**Chapter Eight**

Duo walked down the streets, hands shoved deep into his pockets as his eyes followed the cracks and feet walking by on the sidewalk. His eyes were dull, shoulder's sagged from lack of determination as he let a weary sigh escape from his lips. His world was gloomy—ever since he received Relena's phone call and they met at the office in the hospital.

Heero was gone.

The sun was shining, the world acting as if nothing was wrong at all with what was happening. Citizens continued along with their strolls in the beautiful streets of Earth that he found himself's wandering with only a piece of paper with a scribbled name from the 'good' doctor.

Haku. A nameless person somewhere in these streets—somewhere in the colonies and earth.

A child merrily laughed as she ran around with her friends, causing Duo to stop and look at the children playing in the park with mother's nearby. A wistful smile crossed his lips. Did these carefree people know that one of Earth, and the colonies, savior's and protector's was missing—possibly kidnapped? Did they know there might be another war?

A child's voice turned to a scream in his mind.

He shuddered when he closed his eyes to blink and saw Solo dying, the city crumbling and mobile suits like the boogeymen hiding under your bed out to get you. Only, these killed.

His hands crammed even more into his dark pants, not wanting to see the imaginary blood he woke up to every morning, covered in it—smeared on his hands, his face, and his heart…

There was the merry chime of a bell over the hustle and bustle of the streets of Italy. He turned his head, somehow feeling a sense overwhelm him. A woman walked out of the shop, a school student walking about two steps behind her before she slowed down and both walked side by side.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

_Heero…?_

The woman turned, letting Duo see her profile—she was laughing and patting his friend—his best buddy—like there were no problems in the world. His eyes flared with rage and hatred. Here they were worry their hearts out—

_Heero._

Duo didn't even notice that his feet were drawing himself towards the youth until he bumped into someone. He quickly mumbled a swift 'sorry' under his breath and continued his way through the crowd. His eyes were trained on Heero's unruly mop of hair.

_Heero!_

His hand reached out, meeting fabric, which he jerked sharply to turn to teen around. His eyes met a younger looking boy, staring at him. The eyes were the same as ever, only… there was confusion?

"Heero?"

The brown-haired boy didn't reply, simply frowned his eyebrows in confusion and suspiscion. The girl beside him, who had continued walking on, had stopped and realized that her companion was no longer beside him."Heero?"

'So it is him,' Duo thought as he continued to stare, hand still holding onto Heero's sleeve incase he decided to bolt.

"Where have you been!" Duo shouted in his face, ignoring the shocked look of the girl companion, who looked like she was reaching for something under her jacket. "Man, Relena's been—"

"Who are you?" Heero interrupted with a growl.

Duo stared, mouth hung open in shock.

TBC


End file.
